1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which inhibit xcex2-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis, and, accordingly, have utility in treating Alzheimer""s disease.
2. References
The following publications, patents and patent applications are cited in this application as superscript numbers:
1 Glenner, et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 120(3):885-890 (1984).
2 U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,829, issued May 19, 1987
3 Selkoe, Neuron, 6:487-498 (1991).
4 Goate, et al., Nature, 349:704-706 (1991).
5 Chartier Harlan, et al., Nature, 353:844-846 (1991).
6 Murrell, et al., Science, 254:97-99 (1991).
7 Mullan, et al., Nature Genet., 1:345-347 (1992.
8 Schenk, et al., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 94/10569, published May 11, 1994.
9 Selkoe, Scientific American, xe2x80x9cAmyoid Protein and Alzheimer""s Diseasexe2x80x9d, pp. 2-8, November, 1991.
10 Yates et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,859.
11 Tetrahedron Letters 1993, 34(48), 7685.
12 R. F. C. Brown et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1971, 8, 667-670.
13 A. O. King et al., J. Org. Chem. 1993, 58, 3384-3386.
14 U.S. Provisional Application Serial No. 60/019,790, filed Jun. 14, 1996.
15 R. D. Clark et al., Tetrahedron 1993, 49(7), 1351-1356.
16 Citron, et al., Nature (1992) 360:672-674.
17 P. Seubert, Nature (1992) 359:325-327.
18 Hansen, et al., J. Immun. Meth.(1989) 119:203-210.
19 Games et al., Nature (1995) 373:523-527.
20 Johnson-Wood et al., PNAS USA (1997) 94:1550-1555.
All of the above publications, patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety to the same extent as if each individual publication, patent or patent application was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Alzheimer""s Disease (AD) is a degenerative brain disorder characterized clinically by progressive loss of memory, cognition, reasoning, judgment and emotional stability that gradually leads to profound mental deterioration and ultimately death. AD is a very common cause of progressive mental failure (dementia) in aged humans and is believed to represent the fourth most common medical cause of death in the United States. AD has been observed in races and ethnic groups worldwide and presents a major present and future public health problem. The disease is currently estimated to affect about two to three million individuals in the United States alone. AD is at present incurable. No treatment that effectively prevents AD or reverses its symptoms and course is currently known.
The brains of individuals with AD exhibit characteristic lesions termed senile (or amyloid) plaques, amyloid angiopathy (amyloid deposits in blood vessels) and neurofibrillary tangles. Large numbers of these lesions, particularly amyloid plaques and neurofibrillary tangles, are generally found in several areas of the human brain important for memory and cognitive function in patients with AD. Smaller numbers of these lesions in a more restrictive anatomical distribution are also found in the brains of most aged humans who do not have clinical AD. Amyloid plaques and amyloid angiopathy also characterize the brains of individuals with Trisomy 21 (Down""s Syndrome) and Hereditary Cerebral Hemorrhage with Amyloidosis of the Dutch Type (HCHWA-D). At present, a definitive diagnosis of AD usually requires observing the aforementioned lesions in the brain tissue of patients who have died with the disease or, rarely, in small biopsied samples of brain tissue taken during an invasive neurosurgical procedure.
The principal chemical constituent of the amyloid plaques and vascular amyloid deposits (amyloid angiopathy) characteristic of AD and the other disorders mentioned above is an approximately 4.2 kilodalton (kD) protein of about 39-43 amino acids designated the xcex2-amyloid peptide (xcex2AP) or sometimes Axcex2, Axcex2P or xcex2/A4. xcex2-Amyloid peptide was first purified and a partial amino acid sequence was provided by Glenner, et al.1 The isolation procedure and the sequence data for the first 28 amino acids are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,8292.
Molecular biological and protein chemical analyzes have shown that the xcex2-amyloid peptide is a small fragment of a much larger precursor protein termed the amyloid precursor protein (APP), that is normally produced by cells in many tissues of various animals, including humans. Knowledge of the structure of the gene encoding APP has demonstrated that xcex2-amyloid peptide arises as a peptide fragment that is cleaved from APP by protease enzyme(s). The precise biochemical mechanism by which the xcex2-amyloid peptide fragment is cleaved from APP and subsequently deposited as amyloid plaques in the cerebral tissue and in the walls of the cerebral and meningeal blood vessels is currently unknown.
Several lines of evidence indicate that progressive cerebral deposition of xcex2-amyloid peptide plays a seminal role in the pathogenesis of AD and can precede cognitive symptoms by years or decades. See, for example, Selkoe3. The most important line of evidence is the discovery that missense DNA mutations at amino acid 717 of the 770-amino acid isoform of APP can be found in affected members but not unaffected members of several families with a genetically determined (familial) form of AD (Goate, et al.4; Chartier Harlan, et al.5; and Murrell, et al.6) and is referred to as the Swedish variant. A double mutation changing lysine595-methionine596 to asparagine595-leucine596 (with reference to the 695 isoform) found in a Swedish family was reported in 1992 (Mullan, et al.7). Genetic linkage analyses have demonstrated that these mutations, as well as certain other mutations in the APP gene, are the specific molecular cause of AD in the affected members of such families. In addition, a mutation at amino acid 693 of the 770-amino acid isoform of APP has been identified as the cause of the xcex2-amyloid peptide deposition disease, HCHWA-D, and a change from alanine to glycine at amino acid 692 appears to cause a phenotype that resembles AD is some patients but HCHWA-D in others. The discovery of these and other mutations in APP in genetically based cases of AD prove that alteration of APP and subsequent deposition of its xcex2-amyloid peptide fragment can cause AD.
Despite the progress which has been made in understanding the underlying mechanisms of AD and other xcex2-amyloid peptide related diseases, there remains a need to develop methods and compositions for treatment of the disease(s). Ideally, the treatment methods would advantageously be based on drugs which are capable of inhibiting xcex2-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis in vivo.
Compounds which inhibit xcex2-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis in vivo are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/996,422, filed Dec. 22, 1997 and entitled xe2x80x9cCycloalkyl, Lactam, Lactone and Related Compounds, Pharmaceutical Compositions Comprising Same, and Methods for Inhibiting xcex2-Amyloid Peptide Release, and/or its Synthesis by Use of Such Compounds,xe2x80x9d the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The present invention is directed to novel N-terminal cyclic amino acid derivatives of such compounds.
This invention is directed to the discovery of a class of compounds which inhibit xcex2-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis and, therefore, are useful in the prevention of AD in patients susceptible to AD and/or in the treatment of patients with AD in order to inhibit further deterioration in their condition.
Accordingly, in one of its composition aspects, the present invention provides compounds of formula I and Ia: 
wherein
W is a cyclic group selected from the group consisting of: 
xe2x80x83wherein
ring A, together with the atoms to which it is attached, forms a carbocyclic or hetercyclic ring selected from the group consisting of aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, and heterocyclic;
ring B, together with the atoms to which it is attached, forms a carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring selected from the group consisting of aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic;
ring C, together with the atoms to which it is attached, forms a heteroaryl or heterocyclic ring;
Y is represented by the formula: 
R1, together with Rxe2x80x2 and the carbon and nitrogen atoms attached thereto, respectively, form a nitrogen containing heterocyclic in formula I or a nitrogen containing unsaturated heterocyclic or heteroaryl group in formula Ia;
Rxe2x80x3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl and aryl;
each R2 is independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic;
each R3 is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, acyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic;
each R4 is independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic;
R5 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, substituted amino, aryl, aryloxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, thioalkoxy and substituted thioalkoxy;
Q is selected from the group consisting of oxygen, sulfur, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94;
X is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, acyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic; or X and one of R4 and the atoms to which they are attached form a double bond;
each f is independently an integer from 0 to 2;
t is an integer from 0 to 2;
n is an integer equal to 1 or 2; and
pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
This invention also provides for novel pharmaceutical compositions comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and a compound of the formula I or Ia above.
Additionally, in one of its method aspects, this invention is directed to a method for inhibiting xcex2-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis in a cell which method comprises administering to such a cell an amount of a compound or a mixture of compounds of formula I/Ia above effective in inhibiting the cellular release and/or synthesis of xcex2-amyloid peptide.
Because the in vivo generation of xcex2-amyloid peptide is associated with the pathogenesis of AD8,9, the compounds of formula I/Ia can also be employed in conjunction with a pharmaceutical composition to prophylactically and/or therapeutically prevent and/or treat AD. Accordingly, in another of its method aspects, this invention is directed to a prophylactic method for preventing the onset of AD in a patient at risk for developing AD which method comprises administering to said patient a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable inert carrier and an effective amount of a compound or a mixture of compounds of formula I/Ia above.
In yet another of its method aspects, this invention is directed to a therapeutic method for treating a patient with AD in order to inhibit further deterioration in the condition of that patient which method comprises administering to said patient a pharmaceutical composition comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable inert carrier and an effective amount of a compound or a mixture of compounds of formula I/Ia above.
In formula I or Ia above, rings A and B may be the same or different and are preferably independently selected from the group consisting of aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic. More preferably, rings A and B are independently selected from the group consisting of aryl and cycloalkyl. Still more preferably, rings A and B are independently aryl.
Particularly preferred A and B rings include, by way of example, phenyl, substituted phenyl, including fluoro-substituted phenyl, cyclohexyl and the like.
Preferred C rings include, by way of example, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholino and the like.
Preferred heterocycles defined by R1, Rxe2x80x2 and the nitrogen and carbon atoms attached thereto, respectively, include by way of example,
monocyclic nitrogen-containing heterocycles optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, keto, thioketo, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, amino, substituted amino, aryl, aryloxy, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, nitro, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy and the like;
bicyclic heterocycles wherein the second cyclic group is selected from the group consisting of aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic wherein the bicyclic group includes fused bicyclics, bridged bicyclics and spiro bicyclics and further wherein each ring is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, keto, thioketo, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, amino, substituted amino, aryl, aryloxy, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, nitro, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy and the like; and
tricyclic heterocycles wherein the second and/or third cyclic group is independently selected from the group consisting of aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic wherein the tricyclic group includes fused tricyclics, bridged tricyclics, spiro tricyclics and any combination thereof and further wherein each ring is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, keto, thioketo, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, amino, substituted amino, aryl, aryloxy, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, nitro, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy and the like.
Particularly preferred nitrogen-containing heterocycles defined by R1, Rxe2x80x2 and the nitrogen and carbon atoms attached thereto, respectively, include by way of example, pyrrolidinyl, 4-hydroxypyrrolidinyl, azetidinyl, thiazolidinyl, piperidinyl, piperizinyl, dihydroindolyl (e.g., 2,3-dihydroindol-2-yl), tetrahydroquinolinyl (e.g., 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolin-3-yl,), morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl, 4-halopyrrolidinyl, 3-phenylpyrrolidinyl, 4-aminopyrrolidinyl, 3-methoxypyrrolidinyl, 4,4-dimethylpyrrolidinyl, 5,5-dimethylthiazolindin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydrooxazol-4-yl, perhydroindolyl-2-yl and the like.
Preferred nitrogen-containing heteroaryl groups defined by R1, Rxe2x80x2 and the nitrogen and carbon atoms attached thereto, respectively, include by way of example,
monocyclic heteroaryls optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, amino, substituted amino, aryl, aryloxy, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, nitro, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy and the like;
bicyclic heteroaryls wherein the second cyclic group is selected from the group consisting of aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic wherein the bicyclic group includes fused bicyclics and bridged bicyclics and further wherein each ring is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, amino, substituted amino, aryl, aryloxy, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, nitro, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy and the like and, in addition, when the second cyclic group is a cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or a heterocyclic group, keto and thioketo groups; and
tricyclic heteroaryls wherein the second and/or third cyclic group is independently selected from the group consisting of aryl, cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic wherein the tricyclic group includes fused tricyclics, bridged tricyclics, spiro tricyclics and any combination thereof and further wherein each ring is optionally substituted with 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, nitro, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy and the like, and, in addition, when the second and/or third cyclic group is a cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or a heterocyclic group, keto and thioketo groups.
Particularly preferred heteroaryls defined by R1, Rxe2x80x2 and the nitrogen and carbon atoms attached thereto, respectively, include by way of example, pyridinyl, 2-quinoxalinyl, indolyl, N-methylindolyl, 3-amino-2-pyrazinyl, 3-amino-5,6-dichloro-2-pyrazinyl, 4-methoxyindolyl, 3-isoquinolinyl, and the like.
R2 is preferably selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic.
Particularly preferred R2 substituents include, by way of example, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH2CH3)2, 2-methyl-n-butyl, 6-fluoro-n-hexyl, phenyl, benzyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, cycloheptyl, allyl, iso-but-2-enyl, 3-methylpentyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2-cyclohexyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2-cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2-cyclohexyl, xe2x80x94CH2-indol-3-yl, p-(phenyl)phenyl, o-fluorophenyl, m-fluorophenyl, p-fluorophenyl, m-methoxyphenyl, p-methoxyphenyl, phenethyl, benzyl, m-hydroxybenzyl, p-hydroxybenzyl, p-nitrobenzyl, m-trifluoromethylphenyl, p-(CH3)2NCH2CH2CH2O-benzyl, p-(CH3)3COC(O)CH2O-benzyl, p-(HOOCCH2O)-benzyl, 2-aminopyrid-6-yl, p-(N-morpholino-CH2CH2O)-benzyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2C(O)NH2, xe2x80x94CH2-imidazol-4-yl, xe2x80x94CH2-(3-tetrahydrofuranyl), xe2x80x94CH2-thiophen-2-yl, xe2x80x94CH2(1-methyl)cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94CH2-thiophen-3-yl, thiophen-3-yl, thiophen-2-yl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(O)O-t-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C(CH3)3, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH2CH3)2, -2-methylcyclopentyl, -cyclohex-2-enyl, xe2x80x94CH[CH(CH3)2]COOCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2, xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCH3 (cis and trans), xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH(O-t-butyl)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2OCH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)4NH-Boc, xe2x80x94(CH2)4NH2, xe2x80x94CH2-pyridyl (e.g., 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl and 4-pyridyl), pyridyl (2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl and 4-pyridyl), xe2x80x94CH2-naphthyl (e.g., 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl), xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94(N-morpholino), p-(N-morpholino-CH2CH2O)-benzyl, benzo[b]thiophen-2-yl, 5-chlorobenzo[b]thiophen-2-yl, 4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzo[b]thiophen-2-yl, benzo[b]thiophen-3-yl, 5-chlorobenzo[b]thiophen-3-yl, benzo[b]thiophen-5-yl, 6-methoxynaphth-2-yl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3, thien-2-yl, thien-3-yl, and the like.
Preferably, R3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl and cycloalkyl.
Particularly preferred R3 substituents include, by way of example, hydrogen, methyl, 2-methypropyl, hexyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-oxobutyl, 4-phenylbutyl, cyclopropylmethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, cyclohexyl, and the like.
When present, R4 is preferably alkyl or substituted alkyl.
R5 is preferably hydrogen; alkyl; substituted alkyl; phenyl; substituted phenyl, such as 2-fluorophenyl, 3-fluorophenyl, 4-fluorophenyl, 2-chlorophenyl and the like; cycloalkyl, such as cyclohexyl and the like; or heteroaryl or heterocyclic, such as 1-piperdinyl, 2-pyridyl, 2-thiazyl, 2-thienyl and the like.
Preferably, f is 0 or 1. More preferably, f is 0 and when f is 0 then a methylene group or a methenylene group is defined.
Preferably, n is 1.
In one preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic group of the formula: 
wherein
each R6 is independently selected from the group consisting of acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aryl, aryloxy, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, nitro, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl;
each R7 is independently selected from the group consisting of acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aryl, aryloxy, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, cyano, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, halo, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, nitro, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl;
R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, acyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic;
p is an integer from 0 to 4; q is an integer from 0 to 4.
Preferably, R6 and R7 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, alkyl, substituted alkyl, amino, substituted amino, carboxyl, carboxyalkyl, cyano, halo, nitro, thioalkoxy and substituted thioalkoxy. More preferably, when present, R6 and R7 are fluoro.
R8 is preferably selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, acyl, aryl, cycloalkyl and substituted cycloalkyl. More preferably, R8 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl and cycloalkyl.
Particularly preferred R8 substituents include, by way of example, hydrogen, methyl, 2-methypropyl, hexyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 3,3-dimethyl-2-oxobutyl, 4-phenylbutyl, cyclopropylmethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, cyclohexyl, and the like.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic group of the formula: 
wherein R6, R7, and p are as defined herein and r is an integer from 0 to 3.
In still another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic group of the formula: 
wherein R6 and p are as defined herein.
In yet another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6 and p are as defined herein.
In still another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8 and p are as defined herein; and
each R9 is independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic; and g is an integer from 0 to 2.
When present, R9 is preferably alkyl or substituted alkyl.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8, R9, g and p are as defined herein.
In yet another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8, R9, g and p are as defined herein.
In still another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8 and p are as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8, R9, g and p are as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8 and p are as defined herein; and
R10 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R10 and p are as defined herein; and
D-E is selected from the group consisting of alkylene, alkenylene, substituted alkylene, substituted alkenylene and xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8, R9, g and p are as defined herein; and
Q is oxygen, sulfur, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(S)xe2x80x94.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R6, R8 and p are as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R8 is as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R8 is as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R8 is as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R8, R8 and p are as defined herein. 
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: wherein R4 and R8 are as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R4 is as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R4, R6, R8 and p are as defined herein.
In another preferred embodiment of this invention, W is a cyclic ring of the formula: 
wherein R4, R6, R8 and p are as defined herein.
Compounds of this invention include, by way of example, the following: 
e.g., 5-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-homoprolyl)-L-alaninyl]amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[L-prolyl-L-alaninyl]amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[(Nxe2x80x2-octahydroindolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[L-(4-(3-methylbutyl)prolyl)-L-alaninyl]amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g, 5-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-picolinyl-L-alaninyl]amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolin-1-oyl)-L-alaninyl]amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-(decahydro-quinolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-[Nxe2x80x2-(decahydro-quinolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-{Nxe2x80x2-[(S)-indolyl-2-oyl]-L-alaninyl}-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-{Nxe2x80x2-[(S)-indolyl-2-oyl]-L-alaninyl}-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-(L-trans-4-hydroxyprolyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-(3,3-dimethylindolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 
e.g., 5-{Nxe2x80x2-[(S)-2-methylindolyl-2-oyl]-L-alaninyl}-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 5-(S)-{Nxe2x80x2-[(S)-2-methylindolyl-2-oyl]-L-alaninyl}-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 
e.g., 5-[Nxe2x80x2-(indole-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one; 
e.g., 1-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-(3,3-dimethylindolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-3-methyl-4,5,6,7- tetrahydro-2H-3-benzazepin-2-one; 
e.g., 1-(S)-[Nxe2x80x2-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-3-methyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-3-benzazepin-2-one;
3-[(Nxe2x80x2-(3-pyridinoyl)-L-alaninyl)]amino-2,3-dihydro-1-methyl-5-phenyl-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-one,
5-{Nxe2x80x2-(2-piperidine carboxyl)-L-alaninyl}-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro 6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one (both enantiomers), and 
e.g., 5-[Nxe2x80x2-(quinolyl-2-oyl)-L-alaninyl]-amino-7-methyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one.
As is appreciated by the skilled person, compounds of the present invention exist as isomers. Herein, the Cahn-Prelog-Ingold designations of (R)xe2x80x94 and (S)xe2x80x94 and, for amino acid derived portions of the compounds, the Lxe2x80x94 and Dxe2x80x94 designations of stereochemistry relative to the isomers of glyceraldehyde are used to refer to specific isomers where designated. The specific isomers can be prepared by stereospecific synthesis or can be resolved and recovered by techniques known in the art, such as, chromatography on chiral stationary phases, and fractional recrystallization of addition salts formed by reagents used for that purpose. Useful methods of resolving and recovering specific stereoisomers are known in the art and described, for example, in Stereochemistry of Organic Compounds, E. L. Eliel and S. H. Wilen (Wiley-Interscience 1994), Enantiomers, Racemates and Resolutions, J. Jacques, A. Collet and S. J. Wilen (Wiley-Interscience 1981), and European Patent Application No. EP-A-838448, published Apr. 29, 1998. It is to be understood that the invention extends to all of the isomeric forms of the compounds of the present invention, including the diastereomeric, enantiomeric and racemic forms of the compounds.
Also included within the scope of this invention are prodrugs of the compounds of formula I or Ia above including acylated forms of alcohols and thiols, aminals of one or more amines, and the like.
As above, this invention relates to compounds which inhibit xcex2-amyloid peptide release and/or its synthesis, and, accordingly, have utility in treating Alzheimer""s disease. However, prior to describing this invention in further detail, the following terms will first be defined.
The term xe2x80x9cxcex2-amyloid peptidexe2x80x9d refers to a 39-43 amino acid peptide having a molecular weight of about 4.2 kD, which peptide is substantially homologous to the form of the protein described by Glenner, et al.1 including mutations and post-translational modifications of the normal xcex2-amyloid peptide. In whatever form, the xcex2-amyloid peptide is an approximate 39-43 amino acid fragment of a large membrane-spanning glycoprotein, referred to as the xcex2-amyloid precursor protein (APP). Its 43-amino acid sequence is:
1 Asp Ala Glu Phe Arg His Asp Ser Gly Tyr
11 Glu Val His His Gln Lys Leu Val Phe Phe
21 Ala Glu Asp Val Gly Ser Asn Lys Gly Ala
31 Ile Ile Gly Leu Met Val Gly Gly Val Val
41 Ile Ala Thr (SEQ ID NO: 1)
or a sequence which is substantially homologous thereto.
xe2x80x9cAlkylxe2x80x9d refers to monovalent alkyl groups preferably having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. This term is exemplified by groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, n-hexyl, decyl, dodecyl, hexadecyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl group, preferably of from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, having from 1 to 5 substituents, and preferably 1 to 3 substituents, selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, oxyacylamino, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxyamino, nitro, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl,xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cAlkylenexe2x80x9d refers to divalent alkylene groups preferably having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms. This term is exemplified by groups such as methylene (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94), ethylene (xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94), the propylene isomers (e.g., xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94) and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkylenexe2x80x9d refers to an alkylene group, preferably of from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, having from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, nitro xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl. Additionally, such substituted alkylene groups include those where 2 substituents on the alkylene group are fused to form one or more cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclic or heteroaryl groups fused to the alkylene group. Preferably such fused cycloalkyl groups contain from 1 to 3 fused ring structures.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylenexe2x80x9d refers to divalent alkenylene groups preferably having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably 2 to 6 carbon atoms. This term is exemplified by groups such as ethenylene (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94), the propenylene isomers (e.g., xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94) and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkenylenexe2x80x9d refers to an alkenylene group, preferably of from 2 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably of from 2 to 6 carbon atoms, having from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, nitro xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl. Additionally, such substituted alkylene groups include those where 2 substituents on the alkylene group are fused to form one or more cycloalkyl, aryl, heterocyclic or heteroaryl groups fused to the alkylene group.
xe2x80x9cAlkarylxe2x80x9d refers to -alkylene-aryl groups preferably having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkylene moiety and from 6 to 10 carbon atoms in the aryl moiety. Such alkaryl groups are exemplified by benzyl, phenethyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9calkyl-O-xe2x80x9d where xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is as defined above. Preferred alkoxy groups include, by way of example, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, n-butoxy, tert-butoxy, sec-butoxy, n-pentoxy, n-hexoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9csubstituted alkyl-O-xe2x80x9d where substituted alkyl is as defined above.
xe2x80x9cAlkylalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9c-alkylene-O-alkylxe2x80x9d wherein alkylene and alkyl are as defined above and which includes by way of example, methylenemethoxy (xe2x80x94CH2OCH3), ethylenemethoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH3), n-propylene-iso-propoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2OCH(CH3)2), methylene-t-butoxy (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C(CH3)3) and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkylthioalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9c-alkylene-S-alkylxe2x80x9d wherein alkylene and alkyl are as defined above and which includes by way of example, methylenethiomethoxy (xe2x80x94CH2SCH3), ethylenethiomethoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH3), n-propylene-thio-iso-propoxy (xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2SCH(CH3)2), methylenethio-t-butoxy (xe2x80x94CH2SC(CH3)3) and the like.
xe2x80x9cAlkenylxe2x80x9d refers to alkenyl groups preferably having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably 2 to 6 carbon atoms and having at least 1 and preferably from 1-2 sites of alkenyl unsaturation. Preferred alkenyl groups include ethenyl (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2), n-propenyl (xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2), iso-propenyl (xe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2), and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkenyl group as defined above having from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, nitro xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cAlkynylxe2x80x9d refers to alkynyl groups preferably having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms and more preferably 2 to 6 carbon atoms and having at least 1 and preferably from 1-2 sites of alkynyl unsaturation. Preferred alkynyl groups include ethynyl (xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH), propargyl (xe2x80x94CH2Cxe2x89xa1CH) and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted alkynylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkynyl group as defined above having from 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkoxy, substituted cycloalkoxyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, nitro xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cAcylxe2x80x9d refers to the groups alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted alkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, cycloalkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, substituted cycloalkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, aryl-C(O)xe2x80x94, heteroaryl-C(O)xe2x80x94 and heterocyclic-C(O)xe2x80x94 where alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAcylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94C(O)NRR where each R is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic and where both R groups are joined to form a heterocyclic group, wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94NH2.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted aminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94N(R)2 where each R is independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkenyl, substituted alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkynyl, aryl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, heteroaryl, heterocyclic and where both R groups are joined to form a heterocyclic group. When both R groups are hydrogen, xe2x80x94N(R)2 is an amino group. Examples of substituted amino groups include, by way of illustration, mono- and di-alkylamino, mono- and di-(substituted alkyl)amino, mono- and di-arylamino, mono- and di-heteroarylamino, mono- and di-heterocyclic amino, and unsymmetric di-substituted amines having different substituents selected from alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic, and the like.
The term xe2x80x9camino-blocking groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9camino-protecting groupxe2x80x9d refers to any group which, when bound to an amino group, prevents undesired reactions from occurring at the amino group and which may be removed by conventional chemical and/or enzymatic procedures to reestablish the amino group. Any known amino-blocking group may be used in this invention. Typically, the amino-blocking group is selected so as to render the resulting blocked-amino group unreactive to the particular reagents and reaction conditions employed in a subsequent pre-determined chemical reaction or series of reactions. After completion of the reaction(s), the amino-blocking group is selectively removed to regenerate the amino group. Examples of suitable amino-blocking groups include, by way of illustration, tert-butoxycarbonyl (Boc), benzyloxycarbonyl (Cbz), acetyl, 1-(1xe2x80x2-adamantyl)-1-methylethoxycarbonyl (Acm), allyloxycarbonyl (Aloc), benzyloxymethyl (Bom), 2-p-biphenylisopropyloxycarbonyl (Bpoc), tert-butyldimethylsilyl (Bsi), benzoyl (Bz), benzyl (Bn), 9-fluorenyl-methyloxycarbonyl (Fmoc), 4-methylbenzyl, 4-methoxybenzyl, 2-nitrophenylsulfenyl (Nps), 3-nitro-2-pyridinesulfenyl (NPys), trifluoroacetyl (Tfa), 2,4,6-trimethoxybenzyl (Tmob), trityl (Trt), and the like. If desired, amino-blocking groups covalently attached to a solid support may also be employed.
xe2x80x9cAminoacylxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94NRC(O)R where each R is independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclic wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAminoacyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94NRC(O)OR where each R is independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclic wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cAcyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the groups alkyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted alkyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, cycloalkyl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, substituted cycloalkyl-C(O)xe2x80x94, aryl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, heteroaryl-C(O)Oxe2x80x94, and heterocyclic-C(O)Oxe2x80x94 wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d refers to an unsaturated aromatic carbocyclic group of from 6 to 14 carbon atoms having a single ring (e.g., phenyl) or multiple condensed (fused) rings (e.g., naphthyl or anthryl). Preferred aryls include phenyl, naphthyl and the like.
Unless otherwise constrained by the definition for the aryl substituent, such aryl groups can optionally be substituted with from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of acyloxy, hydroxy, acyl, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkyl, substituted alkoxy, substituted alkenyl, substituted alkynyl, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, acylamino, alkaryl, aryl, aryloxy, azido, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, cyano, halo, nitro, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, aminoacyloxy, oxyacylamino, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl and trihalomethyl. Preferred substituents include alkyl, alkoxy, halo, cyano, nitro, trihalomethyl, and thioalkoxy.
xe2x80x9cAryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group aryl-Oxe2x80x94 wherein the aryl group is as defined above including optionally substituted aryl groups as also defined above.
xe2x80x9cCarboxyalkylxe2x80x9d refers to the groups xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94C(O)Oalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC(O)O-substituted alkylxe2x80x9d where alkyl is as defined above.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cyclic alkyl groups of from 3 to 20 carbon atoms and preferably 3 to 12 carbon atoms having a single cyclic ring or multiple rings including condensed rings, bridged rings, spiro rings and combinations thereof. Such cycloalkyl groups include, by way of example, single ring structures such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclooctyl, and the like, or multiple ring structures such as adamantanyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to cycloalkyl groups having from 1 to 5 (preferably 1 to 3) substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, oxyacylamino, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxyamino, nitro, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cCycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to cyclic alkenyl groups of from 4 to 20 carbon atoms and preferably 4 to 12 carbon atoms having a single cyclic ring or multiple rings including condensed rings, bridged rings, spiro rings and combinations thereof and at least one point of internal unsaturation. Examples of suitable cycloalkenyl groups include, for instance, cyclobut-2-enyl, cyclopent-3-enyl, cyclooct-3-enyl and the like.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted cycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to cycloalkenyl groups having from 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, oxyacylamino, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxyamino, nitro, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl.
xe2x80x9cHaloxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo and preferably is either fluoro or chloro.
xe2x80x9cHeteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to an aromatic group of from 1 to 15 carbon atoms and 1 to 4 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, nitrogen and sulfur within at least one ring (if there is more than one ring).
Unless otherwise constrained by the definition for the heteroaryl substituent, such heteroaryl groups can be optionally substituted with 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of acyloxy, hydroxy, acyl, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyl, alkynyl, substituted alkyl, substituted alkoxy, substituted alkenyl, substituted alkynyl, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, acylamino, alkaryl, aryl, aryloxy, azido, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, cyano, halo, nitro, heteroaryl, heterocyclic, aminoacyloxy, oxyacylamino, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl and trihalomethyl.
Such heteroaryl groups can have a single ring (e.g., pyridyl or furyl) or multiple rings including condensed and bridged ring structures (e.g., indolizinyl or benzothienyl).
xe2x80x9cMonocyclic heteroarylsxe2x80x9d refer to single ring heteroaryl groups which are exemplified by, for example, pyridyl, pyrrolyl and pyrimidine.
xe2x80x9cBicyclic heteroarylsxe2x80x9d refer to heteroaryl groups comprised of two ring systems which may be fused or bridged wherein at least one of the rings contains a heteroatom and the other ring is selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic. Examples of fused bicyclic heteroaryl ring systems include, for instance, 3-isoquinoline and the like.
xe2x80x9cTricyclic heteroarylsxe2x80x9d refer to heteroaryl groups comprised of three ring systems wherein each of the ring systems are independently fused or bridged wherein at least one of the rings contains a heteroatom and the remaining two rings are selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic. When the remaining two rings are cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or heterocyclic, these rings may optionally be spiro linked.
xe2x80x9cHeteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94O-heteroarylxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d refers to a monovalent saturated or unsaturated group having a single ring or multiple rings, from 1 to 15 carbon atoms and from 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen, sulfur or oxygen within the ring.
Unless otherwise constrained by the definition for the heterocyclic substituent, such heterocyclic groups can be optionally substituted with 1 to 5 substituents selected from the group consisting of alkoxy, substituted alkoxy, cycloalkyl, substituted cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, substituted cycloalkenyl, acyl, acylamino, acyloxy, amino, substituted amino, aminoacyl, aminoacyloxy, oxyacylamino, cyano, halogen, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxylalkyl, keto, thioketo, thiol, thioalkoxy, substituted thioalkoxy, aryl, aryloxy, heteroaryl, heteroaryloxy, heterocyclic, heterocyclooxy, hydroxyamino, alkoxyamino, nitro, xe2x80x94SO-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO-aryl, xe2x80x94SO-heteroaryl, xe2x80x94SO2-alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-substituted alkyl, xe2x80x94SO2-aryl, and xe2x80x94SO2-heteroaryl. Such heterocyclic groups can have a single ring or multiple rings including condensed rings, bridged rings, spiro rings and combinations thereof. Preferred heterocyclics include morpholino, piperidinyl, and the like.
xe2x80x9cNitrogen containing heterocyclesxe2x80x9d refer to heterocyclic groups described above (including saturated and unsaturated heterocyclic groups) wherein at least one of the heteroatoms in the heterocyclic group is nitrogen.
xe2x80x9cMonocyclic heterocyclicsxe2x80x9d refer to single ring heterocycle groups which are exemplified by, for example, pyrrolidinyl, morpholino, and the like.
xe2x80x9cBicyclic heterocyclicsxe2x80x9d refer to heterocyclic groups comprised of two ring systems which may be fused, spiro or bridged wherein at least one of the rings contains a heteroatom and the other ring is selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic. Examples of fused bicyclic heterocyclic ring systems include, for instance, 3-(1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-isoquinolinyl) and the like.
xe2x80x9cTricyclic heterocyclicsxe2x80x9d refer to heterocyclic groups comprised of three ring systems wherein each of the ring systems is independently fused, spiro or bridged wherein at least one of the rings contains a heteroatom and the remaining two rings are selected from the group consisting of cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic. When the remaining two rings are cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl or heterocyclic, these rings may optionally be spiro linked.
Examples of heterocycles and heteroaryls include, but are not limited to, pyrrole, furan, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, pyridazine, indolizine, isoindole, indole, indazole, purine, quinolizine, isoquinoline, quinoline, phthalazine, naphthylpyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, carbazole, carboline, phenanthridine, acridine, phenanthroline, isothiazole, phenazine, isoxazole, phenoxazine, phenothiazine, imidazolidine, imidazoline, piperidine, piperazine, indoline, morpholino, piperidinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl, and the like as well as N-alkoxy-nitrogen containing heterocycles.
xe2x80x9cHeterocyclooxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9cxe2x80x94O-heterocyclexe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cKetoxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9c greater than Cxe2x95x90Oxe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cOxyacylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94OC(O)NRR where each R is independently hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclic wherein alkyl, substituted alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl and heterocyclic are as defined herein.
xe2x80x9cThiolxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94SH.
xe2x80x9cThioalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-alkyl.
xe2x80x9cSubstituted thioalkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x94S-substituted alkyl.
xe2x80x9cThioaryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group aryl-Sxe2x80x94 wherein the aryl group is as defined above including optionally substituted aryl groups also defined above.
xe2x80x9cThioheteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group heteroaryl-Sxe2x80x94 wherein the heteroaryl group is as defined above including optionally substituted aryl groups as also defined above.
xe2x80x9cThioketoxe2x80x9d refers to the group xe2x80x9c greater than Cxe2x95x90Sxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9c5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-onexe2x80x9d refers to a polycyclic xcex5-caprolactam ring system having the formula: 
wherein, for nomenclature purposes, the atoms and bonds are numbered and lettered, respectively, as shown.
The term xe2x80x9c5,6-dihydro-4H-quino[8,1-ab][3]benzazepin-8(9H)-onexe2x80x9d refers to a polycyclic xcex5-caprolactam ring system having the formula: 
wherein, for nomenclature purposes, the atoms and bonds are numbered and lettered, respectively, as shown.
The term xe2x80x9c1,3,4,7,12,12a-hexahydropyrido[2,1-b][3]benzazepin-6(2H)-onexe2x80x9d refers to a polycyclic xcex5-caprolactam ring system having the formula: 
wherein, for nomenclature purposes, the atoms and bonds are numbered and lettered, respectively, as shown.
The term xe2x80x9c4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-3,7-methano-3H-3-benzazonin-2(1H)-onexe2x80x9d refers to a polycyclic xcex5-caprolactam ring system having the formula: 
wherein, for nomenclature purposes, the atoms and bonds are numbered and lettered, respectively, as shown.
As to any of the above groups which contain 1 or more substituents, it is understood that such groups do not contain any substitution or substitution pattern which are sterically impractical and/or synthetically non-feasible.
xe2x80x9cPharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to pharmaceutically acceptable salts of a compound of formula I or Ia which salts are derived from a variety of organic and inorganic counter ions well known in the art and include, by way of example only, sodium, potassium, calcium, magnesium, ammonium, tetraalkylammonium, and the like; and when the molecule contains a basic functionality, salts of organic or inorganic acids, such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, tartrate, mesylate, acetate, maleate, oxalate and the like can be used as the pharmaceutically acceptable salt.
The term xe2x80x9cprotecting groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cblocking groupxe2x80x9d refers to any group which when bound to one or more amino, hydroxyl, thiol, carboxyl groups or other protectable functional group of the compounds which prevents reactions from occurring at these groups and which protecting group can be removed by conventional chemical or enzymatic steps to reestablish the unprotected functional group. The particular removable blocking group employed is not critical and preferred removable hydroxyl blocking groups include conventional substituents such as allyl, benzyl, acetyl, chloroacetyl, thiobenzyl, benzylidine, phenacyl, t-butyl-diphenylsilyl and any other group that can be introduced chemically onto a hydroxyl functionality and later selectively removed either by chemical or enzymatic methods in mild conditions compatible with the nature of the product.
Preferred carboxyl protecting groups include esters such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, t-butyl etc. which can be removed by mild hydrolysis conditions compatible with the nature of the product.
When n is one, the compounds of formula I (and by correlation thereto, the compounds of formula Ia) are readily prepared by conventional acylation reactions as illustrated in Scheme 1 below: 
As shown in Scheme 1, protected carboxylic acid 1 (where B1 is an amino protecting group and R2 is as defined herein) can be coupled with an amine compound, such as 2 (where R6, R7, R8, p and q are as defined herein), by conventional acylation reaction conditions well known in peptide chemistry to provide, after deprotection, intermediate 3.
In Scheme 1, amine 2 is merely representative and those skilled in the art will recognize that amino derivatives of any of the other ring systems described herein may be employed in this reaction to provide for compounds of formula I. Similarly, amino acid 4 can be replaced with an unsaturated heterocyclic or heteroaryl amino acid, such as picolinic acid (pyrid-2-yl carboxylic acid) which would provide for compounds of formula Ia.
Intermediate 3 can then be acylated or coupled with a cyclic amino acid, e.g., 4 (where Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3 and R1 are as defined herein), to provide compound 5. If necessary, the amino group of cyclic amino acid 4 can be blocked with a removable blocking group such as with BOC, CBZ and the like and.
Both acylation reactions are typically conducted using conventional coupling reagents and procedures and at least a stoichiometric amount of intermediate 2 and carboxylic acid I in the first acylation reaction and intermediate 3 and carboxylic acid 4 in the second acylation reaction. For example, well known coupling reagents such as carbodiimides with or without the use of well known additives such as N-hydroxysuccinimide, 1-hydroxybenzotriazole, etc. can be used to facilitate coupling. The reaction is conventionally conducted in an inert aprotic polar diluent such as dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, chloroform, acetonitrile, tetrahydrofuran and the like. Alternatively, the acid halide of compounds 1 and/or 4 can be employed in the acylation reactions of scheme (1) and, when so employed, it is typically employed in the presence of a suitable base to scavenge the acid generated during the reaction. Suitable bases include, by way of example, triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine and the like.
Alternatively, compound 5 can be prepared by acylation of a compound of formula 6: 
where Rxe2x80x2, Rxe2x80x3, R1, and R2 as defined herein, with amine 2, under conventional acylation conditions as described above.
When n is two, the compounds of this invention can be prepared merely by incorporating a second acylation reaction which couples a compound of formula 1 with intermediate 3 followed by removal of the blocking group and then coupling amino acid 4 under conventional acylation conditions. Alternatively, a triamino acid analogue of compound 6 can be prepared which is then coupled via conventional conditions, as discussed above, with amine 2, to afford compounds of formula I or Ia.
Amino acids 1 and 4 employed in the above reactions are well known in the art and many of these amino acids are commercially available. In addition, these amino acids can be readily prepared by several divergent synthetic routes with the particular route selected relative to the ease of compound preparation, commercial availability of starting materials, whether n is one or two, etc.
Amino acids, such as 1 and 4, c an also be coupled to amines prepared by use of polymer supported forms of carbodiimide peptide coupling reagents. A polymer supported form of EDC, for example, has been described (Tetrahedron Letters, 34(48), 7685 (1993))11. Additionally, a new carbodiimide coupling reagent, PEPC, and its corresponding polymer supported forms have been discovered and are very useful for the preparation of such compounds.
Polymers suitable for use in making a polymer supported coupling reagent are either commercially available or may be prepared by methods well known to the artisan skilled in the polymer arts. A suitable polymer must possess pendant sidechains bearing moieties reactive with the terminal amine of the carbodiimide. Such reactive moieties include chloro, bromo, iodo and methanesulfonyl. Preferably, the reactive moiety is a chloromethyl group. Additionally, the polymer""s backbone must be inert to both the carbodiimide and reaction conditions under which the ultimate polymer bound coupling reagents will be used.
Certain hydroxymethylated resins may be converted into chloromethylated resins useful for the preparation of polymer supported coupling reagents. Examples of these hydroxylated resins include the 4-hydroxymethylphenyl-acetamidomethyl resin (Pam Resin) and 4-benzyloxybenzyl alcohol resin (Wang Resin) available from Advanced Chemtech of Louisville, Ky., USA (see Advanced Chemtech 1993-1994 catalog, page 115). The hydroxymethyl groups of these resins may be converted into the desired chloromethyl groups by any of a number of methods well known to the skilled artisan.
Preferred resins are the chloromethylated styrene/divinylbenzene resins because of their ready commercial availability. As the name suggests, these resins are already chloromethylated and require no chemical modification prior to use. These resins are commercially known as Merrifield""s resins and are available from Aldrich Chemical Company of Milwaukee, Wis., USA (see Aldrich 1994-1995 catalog, page 899). Methods for the preparation of PEPC and its polymer supported forms are outlined in Scheme 2. 
Such methods are described more fully in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 60/019,79014 filed Jun. 14, 1996 which application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Briefly, PEPC is prepared by first reacting ethyl isocyanate with 1-(3-aminopropyl)pyrrolidine. The resulting urea is treated with 4-toluenesulfonyl chloride to provide PEPC. The polymer supported form is prepared by reaction of PEPC with an appropriate resin under standard conditions to give the desired reagent.
The carboxylic acid coupling reactions employing these reagents are performed at about ambient to about 45xc2x0 C., for from about 3 to 120 hours. Typically, the product may be isolated by washing the reaction with CHCl3 and concentrating the remaining organics under reduced pressure. As discussed supra, isolation of products from reactions where a polymer bound reagent has been used is greatly simplified, requiring only filtration of the reaction mixture and then concentration of the filtrate under reduced pressure.
The cyclic compounds and amino-substituted derivatives thereof, such as 2, employed in the reactions described above are either known in the art or can be prepared by art-recognized procedures using commercially available starting materials and reagents.
For example, 5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one may be prepared by cyclizing a chloromethyl amide intermediate using the procedures set forth in R. F. C. Brown et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1971, 8, 667-67012 and references cited therein.
Additionally, the synthesis of a representative cyclic compuond, i.e., a 5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, is illustrated in Scheme 3. As will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art, the synthetic procedure illustrated in Scheme 3 and the reaction conditions described below can be modified by selecting the appropriate starting materials and reagents to allow the preparation of other cyclic amines suitable for use in this invention. 
As shown in Scheme 3,5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one derivatives, 23, wherein R6, R7, p and q are as defined above, can be readily prepared in several steps from a 2-bromotoluene derivative 18 and a 2-bromoaniline derivative 20. In this synthetic procedure the 2 -bromotoluene derivative, 18, is first converted into the corresponding 2-methylphenylboronate ester, 19. This reaction is typically conducted by treating 18 with about 1.0 to about 2.1 equivalents of an alkyl lithium reagent, preferably sec-butyl lithium or tert-butyl lithium, in an inert diluent, such as THF, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. for about 0.25 to about 1 hour. The resulting lithium anion is then treated in situ with an excess, preferably 1.5 equivalents, of a trialkylborate, such as trimethylborate [(CH3O)3B]. This reaction is initially conducted at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. and then allowed to warm to about 0xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to about 3 hours. The resulting methyl boronate ester is typically not isolated, but is preferably converted in situ into the pinacol ester by treating the reaction mixture with an excess, preferably about 2.0 equivalents, of pinacol. This reaction is typically conducted at ambient temperature for about 12 to about 24 hours to afford the 2-methylphenylboronate ester, 19, in which both Ra groups are preferably joined together to form xe2x80x94C(CH3)2C(CH3)2xe2x80x94.
In a separate reaction, the amino group of a 2-bromoaniline derivative, 20, is converted into the N-Boc derivative 21 by treating 20 with about 1.0 to about 1.5 equivalents of di-tert-butyl-dicarbonate. Typically, this reaction is conducted at a temperature ranging from 25xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 12 to 48 hours to afford the N-Boc-2-bromoaniline derivative 21.
As further illustrated in Scheme 3, the 2-methylphenylboronate ester, 19, and the N-Boc-2-bromoaniline derivative 21 can then be coupled to form the biphenyl derivative 22. This reaction is typically conducted by contacting 21 with about 1.0 to about 1.2 equivalents of 19 and about 1.0 to about 1.2 equivalents of potassium carbonate in the presence of a pallidium catalyst, preferably tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)pallidium(0). Generally, this coupling reaction is conducted in a diluent, preferably 20% water/dioxane, under an inert atmosphere at a temperature ranging from about 50xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 6 to 24 hours.
Biphenyl derivative 22 is then readily converted into the 5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 23 by carboxylation of the 2-methyl group, followed by cyclization to form the xcex5-caprolactam. The carboxylation reaction is typically conducted by contacting 22 with about 2.0 to about 2.5 equivalents of a suitable base, such as sec-butyllithium, tert-butyllithium and the like, in an inert diluent, such as THF, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x92100xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to 6 hours. The resulting dianion is then treated with excess anhydrous carbon dioxide to form the carboxylate. Treatment of the carboxylate with excess hydrogen chloride in a suitable diluent, such as methanol, at a temperature ranging from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. then affords the 5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 23. Various other cyclic compounds can be prepared by routine modifications of the above described procedures.
Preferred synthetic procedures for aminating a representative compound are illustrated in Scheme 4. It will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art that the synthetic procedure illustrated in Scheme 4 and the following reaction conditions can be modified by selecting the appropriate starting materials and reagents to allow the preparation of other amino compounds suitable for use in this invention. 
As shown in Scheme 4, 5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 23, is optionally N-alkylated using conventional reagents and conditions to provide a 7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one derivative, 24. Typically, this reaction is conducted by first contacting 23 with about 1.0 to 1.5 equivalents of a suitable base, such as sodium hydride, sodium bis(trimethysilyl)amide and the like, in an inert diluent, such as DMF, THF and the like, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 0.25 to about 6 hours. The resulting anion is then treated in situ with an excess, preferably about 1.1 to about 2.0 equivalents, of an alkyl, substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl halide, etc., typically a chloride, bromide or iodide. This reaction is typically conducted at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 60xc2x0 C. for about 1.0 to about 48 hours to afford the 7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one derivative, 24. It is understood, however, that if a substituted alkyl or cycloalkyl halide is used in this reaction, the 7-substituent will be substituted alkyl or cycloalkyl rather than the alkyl group recited herein.
The 7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 24 is then oximated by contacting 24 with an excess, preferably with about 1.0 to 1.5 equivalents of a suitable base, such as sodium bis(trimethysilyl)amide and the like, in the presence of about 1.0 to about 2.0 equivalents of an alkyl nitrite. Suitable alkyl nitrites for use in this reaction include, by way of example, butyl nitrite, isoamyl nitrite and the like. This reaction is typically conducted in an inert diluent, such as THF and the like, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 20xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to about 6 hours to afford the 7-alkyl-5-oximo-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one derivative 25.
Reduction of 25 using conventional reagents and conditions then affords the 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 26. Preferably, this reduction reaction is conducted by hydrogenating the oxime 25 in the presence of a catalyst, such as Raney nickel. This reaction is typically conducted under about 200 psi to about 600 psi of hydrogen at a temperature of about 70xc2x0 C. to about 120xc2x0 C. for about 8 to 48 hours in a diluent, preferably a mixture of ethanol and ammonia (about 20:1). Alternatively, in another preferred procedure, the oxime may be reduced using 10% Pd/C and between about 30 to about 60 psi of hydrogen at a temperature ranging from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 4 hours. The resulting 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 26 is generally purified using well known procedures, such as recrystallization and/or chromatography.
Alternatively, 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-ones, 26, can be prepared by first forming the 5-iodo derivative 27 of 5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 23. This reaction is typically conducted as described in A. O. King et al.13 by treating 23 with an excess, preferably about 1.2 to about 2.5 equivalents, of trimethylsilyl iodide in the presence of an excess of a trialkyamine, such as triethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, TMEDA and the like, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to about 0xc2x0 C. for about 3 to 30 minutes and then adding about 1.1 to about 2.0 equivalents of iodine (I2). Typically, after addition of the iodide, the reaction is stirred at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 20xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 4 hours to afford 5-iodo-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 27.
Displacement of iodide from 27 using an alkali metal azide then affords 5-azido-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 28. Typically, this reaction is conducted by contacting 27 with about 1.1 to about 1.5 equivalents of sodium azide in an inert diluent, such as DMF, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 12 to about 48 hours.
The azido derivative 28 is then reduced to the corresponding amino derivative 29 using conventional procedures and reagents. For example, the azido group is preferably reduced by contacting 28 with an excess, preferably with about 3 equivalents, of triphenylphosphine in a diluent, preferably a mixture of THF and water. This reduction reaction is typically conducted at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 12 to 48 hours to afford 5-amino-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 29.
The amino group of 29 is then protected or blocked using a conventional amino blocking group. Preferably, compound 29 is treated with about 1.0 to about 1.1 equivalents of di-tert-butyl dicarbonate in the presence of an excess, preferably about 2 to about 3 equivalents, of a trialkylamine, such as triethylamine. This reaction is typically conducted in an inert diluent, such as THF, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for 3 to about 24 hours to provide 5-(N-Boc-amino)-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 30.
Compound 30 is then optionally N-alkylated to afford, after de-blocking of the amino group, a 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 26. The N-alkylation reaction is typically conducted by treating 30 with about 1.0 to 1.5 equivalents of an alkyl halide, a substituted alkyl halide or a cycloalkyl halide in the presence of about 1.0 to about 1.5 equivalents of a suitable base, such as cesium carbonate and the like. This reaction is generally conducted in an inert diluent, such as DMF and the like, at a temperature ranging from about 25xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 12 to about 48 hours.
Representative alkyl, substituted alkyl and cycloalkyl halides suitable for use in this N-alkylation reaction include, by way of illustration, 1-iodo-2-methylpropane, methyl bromoacetate, 1-chloro-3,3-dimethyl-2-butanone, 1-chloro-4-phenylbutane, bromomethylcyclopropane, 1-bromo-2,2,2-trifluoroethane, bromocyclohexane, 1-bromohexane and the like.
The N-Boc protecting group is then removed using conventional procedures and reagents to afford the 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 26. This deblocking reaction is typically conducted by treating the N-Boc compound 30 with anhydrous hydrogen chloride in an inert diluent, such as 1,4-dioxane, at a temperature ranging from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 2 to about 8 hours. The resulting 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 26 is generally purified using well known procedures, such as recrystallization and/or chromatography.
The 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-ones, 26, can also be prepared via an azide transfer reaction as illustrated in Scheme 5. 
As shown in Scheme 5, 5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one, 23, is first N-alkylated as described above using conventional reagents and conditions to provide a 7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one derivative, 24.
The 7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 24 is then reacted with an azide transfer reagent to afford 5-azido-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 31. Typically, this reaction is conducted by first contacting 24 with an excess, preferably with about 1.0 to 1.5 equivalents of a suitable base, such as lithium diisopropylamine and the like, in an inert diluent such as THF, at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. for about 0.25 to about 2.0 hours. The resulting anion is then treated with an excess, preferably with about 1.1 to about 1.2 equivalents, of an azide transfer reagent, such as 2,4,6-triisopropylbenzenesulfonyl azide (trisyl azide). This reaction is typically conducted at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9290xc2x0 C. to about xe2x88x9260xc2x0 C. for about 0.25 to about 2.0 hours. The reaction mixture is then typically treated with an excess of glacial acetic acid and the mixture is allowed to warm to ambient temperature and then heated at about 35xc2x0 C. to about 50xc2x0 C. for about 2 to 4 hours to afford the 5-azido-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one derivative 31. Reduction of 31 as described above using conventional reagents and conditions then affords the 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-one 26.
If desired, the aryl rings of 5-amino-7-alkyl-5,7-dihydro-6H-dibenz[b,d]azepin-6-ones, 26, and similar or related compounds may be partially or fully saturated by treatment with hydrogen in the presence of a hydrogention catalyst. Typically, this reaction is conducted by treating 26 with hydrogen at a pressure of about 10 to about 100 psi in the presence of a catalyst, such as rhodium on carbon. This reaction is typically conducted at a temperature ranging from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 12 to 96 hours in a suitable diluent, such as ethyl acetate/acetic acid (1:1) and the like.
Other methods for preparing intermediates useful in this invention are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/102,726, filed Jun. 22, 1998 as entitled xe2x80x9cPolycyclic xcex2-Amino-xcex5-caprolactams and Related Compoundsxe2x80x9d, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Additionally, the synthesis of various benzapinones and related compounds are described in Busacca et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 33, 165-168 (1992); Crosisier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,449; J. A. Robl et al. Tetrahedron Lett., 36(10), 1593-1596 (1995); Flynn et al. J. Med. Chem. 36, 2420-2423 (1993); Orito et al. Tetrahedron, 36, 1017-1021 (1980); Kawase et al., J. Org. Chem., 54, 3394-3403 (1989); Lowe et al., J. Med. Chem. 37, 3789-3811 (1994); Robl et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 4, 1789-1794 (1994); Skiles et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 3, 773-778 (1993); Grunewald et al., J. Med. Chem., 39(18), 3539-(1996); Warshawsky et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett., 6, 957-962 (1996); Ben-Ishai, et al., Tetrahedron, 43, 439-450 (1987); van Neil et al, Bioorg. Med. Chem. 5, 1421-1426 (1995); and reference cited therein. These publications and patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Similarly, various benzodiazepine derivatives suitable for use in this invention can be prepared using conventional procedures and reagents. For example, a 2-aminobenzophenone can be readily coupled to xcex1-(isopropylthio)-N-(benzyloxycarbonyl)glycine by first forming the acid chloride of the glycine derivative with oxayl chloride, and then coupling the acid chloride with the 2-aminobenzophenone in the presence of a base, such as 4-methylmorpholine, to afford the 2-[xcex1-(isopropylthio)-N-(benzyloxycarbonyl)glycinyl]-aminobenzo-phenone. Treatment of this compound with ammonia gas in the presence of an excess, preferably about 1.1 to about 1.5 equivalents, of mercury (II) chloride then affords the 2-[N-(xcex1-amino)-Nxe2x80x2-(benzyloxycarbonyl)-glycinyl]aminobenzophenone. This intermediate can then be readily cyclized by treatment with glacial acetic acid and ammonium acetate to provide the 3-(benzyloxycarbonyl)amino-2,3-dihydro-5-phenyl-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-one. Subsequent removal of the Cbz group affords the 3-amino-2,3-dihydro-5-phenyl-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-one.
Alternatively, 2,3-dihydro-5-phenyl-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-ones can be readily aminated at the 3-position using conventional azide transfer reactions followed by reduction of the resulting azido group to form the corresponding amino group. The conditions for these and related reactions are described in the examples set forth below. Additionally, 2,3-dihydro-5-phenyl-1H-1,4-benzodiazepin-2-ones are readily alkylated at the 1-position using conventional procedures and reagents. For example, this reaction is typically conducted by first treating the benzodiazepinone with about 1.1 to about 1.5 equivalents of a base, such as sodium hydride, potassium tert-butoxide, potassium 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexamethyldisilazane, cesium carbonate, in an inert diluent, such as DMF. This reaction is typically conducted at a temperature ranging from about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to about 6 hours. The resulting anion is then contacted with an excess, preferably about 1.1 to about 3.0 equivalents, of an alkyl halide, typically an alkyl chloride, bromide or iodide. Generally, this reaction is conducted at a temperature of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. for about 1 to about 48 hours.
Additionally, the 3-amino-2,4-dioxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-1,5-benzodiazepines employed in this invention are typically prepared by first coupling malonic acid with a 1,2-phenylenediamine. Conditions for this reaction are well known in the art and are described, for example, in PCT Application WO 96-US8400 960603. Subsequent alkylation and amination using conventional procedures and reagents affords various 3-amino-1,5-bis(alkyl)-2,4-dioxo-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-1,5-benzodiazepines. Such procedures are described in further detail in the example set forth below.
The synthesis of additional ring structures is provided in the examples below.
In the synthesis of compounds of formula I or Ia using the synthetic methods described herein, the starting materials can contain a chiral center (e.g., alanine) and, when a racemic starting material is employed, the resulting product is a mixture of R,S enantiomers. Alternatively, a chiral isomer of the starting material can be employed and, if the reaction protocol employed does not racemize this starting material, a chiral product is obtained. Such reaction protocols can involve inversion of the chiral center during synthesis.
Accordingly, unless otherwise indicated, the products of this invention are a mixture of R,S enantiomers. Preferably, however, when a chiral product is desired, the chiral product corresponds to the L-amino acid derivative. Alternatively, chiral products can be obtained via purification techniques which separates enantiomers from a R,S mixture to provide for one or the other stereoisomer. Such techniques are well known in the art.
When employed as pharmaceuticals, the compounds of formula I or Ia are usually administered in the form of pharmaceutical compositions. These compounds can be administered by a variety of routes including oral, rectal, transdermal, subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, and intranasal. These compounds are effective as both injectable and oral compositions. Such compositions are prepared in a manner well known in the pharmaceutical art and comprise at least one active compound.
This invention also includes pharmaceutical compositions which contain, as the active ingredient, one or more of the compounds of formula I or Ia above associated with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. In making the compositions of this invention, the active ingredient is usually mixed with an excipient, diluted by an excipient or enclosed within such a carrier which can be in the form of a capsule, sachet, paper or other container. When the excipient serves as a diluent, it can be a solid, semi-solid, or liquid material, which acts as a vehicle, carrier or medium for the active ingredient. Thus, the compositions can be in the form of tablets, pills, powders, lozenges, sachets, cachets, elixirs, suspensions, emulsions, solutions, syrups, aerosols (as a solid or in a liquid medium), ointments containing, for example, up to 10% by weight of the active compound, soft and hard gelatin capsules, suppositories, sterile injectable solutions, and sterile packaged powders.
In preparing a formulation, it may be necessary to mill the active compound to provide the appropriate particle size prior to combining with the other ingredients. If the active compound is substantially insoluble, it ordinarily is milled to a particle size of less than 200 mesh. If the active compound is substantially water soluble, the particle size is normally adjusted by milling to provide a substantially uniform distribution in the formulation, e.g. about 40 mesh.
Some examples of suitable excipients include lactose, dextrose, sucrose, sorbitol, mannitol, starches, gum acacia, calcium phosphate, alginates, tragacanth, gelatin, calcium silicate, microcrystalline cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, cellulose, sterile water, syrup, and methyl cellulose. The formulations can additionally include: lubricating agents such as talc, magnesium stearate, and mineral oil; wetting agents; emulsifying and suspending agents; preserving agents such as methyl- and propylhydroxy-benzoates; sweetening agents; and flavoring agents. The compositions of the invention can be formulated so as to provide quick, sustained or delayed release of the active ingredient after administration to the patient by employing procedures known in the art.
The compositions are preferably formulated in a unit dosage form, each dosage containing from about 5 to about 100 mg, more usually about 10 to about 30 mg, of the active ingredient. The term xe2x80x9cunit dosage formsxe2x80x9d refers to physically discrete units suitable as unitary dosages for human subjects and other mammals, each unit containing a predetermined quantity of active material calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect, in association with a suitable pharmaceutical excipient. Preferably, the compound of formula I or Ia above is employed at no more than about 20 weight percent of the pharmaceutical composition, more preferably no more than about 15 weight percent, with the balance being pharmaceutically inert carrier(s).
The active compound is effective over a wide dosage range and is generally administered in a pharmaceutically effective amount. It, will be understood, however, that the amount of the compound actually administered will be determined by a physician, in the light of the relevant circumstances, including the condition to be treated, the chosen route of administration, the actual compound administered, the age, weight, and response of the individual patient, the severity of the patient""s symptoms, and the like.
For preparing solid compositions such as tablets, the principal active ingredient is mixed with a pharmaceutical excipient to form a solid preformulation composition containing a homogeneous mixture of a compound of the present invention. When referring to these preformulation compositions as homogeneous, it is meant that the active ingredient is dispersed evenly throughout the composition so that the composition may be readily subdivided into equally effective unit dosage forms such as tablets, pills and capsules. This solid preformulation is then subdivided into unit dosage forms of the type described above containing from, for example, 0.1 to about 500 mg of the active ingredient of the present invention.
The tablets or pills of the present invention may be coated or otherwise compounded to provide a dosage form affording the advantage of prolonged action. For example, the tablet or pill can comprise an inner dosage and an outer dosage component, the latter being in the form of an envelope over the former. The two components can separated by enteric layer which serves to resist disintegration in the stomach and permit the inner component to pass intact into the duodenum or to be delayed in release. A variety of materials can be used for such enteric layers or coatings, such materials including a number of polymeric acids and mixtures of polymeric acids with such materials as shellac, cetyl alcohol, and cellulose acetate.
The liquid forms in which the novel compositions of the present invention may be incorporated for administration orally or by injection include aqueous solutions suitably flavored syrups, aqueous or oil suspensions, and flavored emulsions with edible oils such as cottonseed oil, sesame oil, coconut oil, or peanut oil, as well as elixirs and similar pharmaceutical vehicles.
Compositions for inhalation or insufflation include solutions and suspensions in pharmaceutically acceptable, aqueous or organic solvents, or mixtures thereof, and powders. The liquid or solid compositions may contain suitable pharmaceutically acceptable excipients as described supra. Preferably the compositions are administered by the oral or nasal respiratory route for local or systemic effect. Compositions in preferably pharmaceutically acceptable solvents may be nebulized by use of inert gases. Nebulized solutions may be breathed directly from the nebulizing device or the nebulizing device may be attached to a face masks tent, or intermittent positive pressure breathing machine. Solution, suspension, or powder compositions may be administered, preferably orally or nasally, from devices which deliver the formulation in an appropriate manner.